


The Cheesecake Fic

by bessiez394



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cheesecake, Drunken Shenanigans, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Misunderstandings, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Peter Parker is a Mess, Peter Parker is an idiot, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Protective Pepper Potts, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessiez394/pseuds/bessiez394
Summary: A starker au of that yik yak post that always finds its way to my dash on tumblr-Ate my girlfriends cheesecake when I got home drunk last night then texted her 'I fucked up, I'm so sorry' before passing out. woke up to like 300 missed calls and texts of her thinking I'm cheating.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 184





	The Cheesecake Fic

Tony was away on a weekend business trip. He tried his best not to leave Peter alone when he’s back home from college for the holidays, but this was important, and Pepper was insistent.

Peter tells Tony not to worry. He’s just going to hang out with Ned and May for the weekend.

MJ and Ned drag him to a party, the little idiot proceeds to get entirely way too drunk. MJ now has her camera reel full of Peter and Ned pole dancing on the train.

Peter goes to crash at Tony’s instead of May because that poor woman deserves better than this.

There is a big, beautiful, delicious cheesecake on the kitchen counter, and he knows exactly what this is… Tony is not that much of a foodie, but he loves this particular cheesecake from this particular bakery in Brooklyn, and he was just going to have a slice, but he was so hungry that he practically felt like his stomach was hollow, so he ate another slice, and he kept going until there were no more slices left and Peter’s dumb drunk ass can’t stop crying because Tony deserved better than this too.

And he’s so full of remorse that he sends him a text that says ‘I fucked up I’m so sorry’ and he promptly passes out on Tony’s living room couch.

Tony reads the text 2 hours later because Pepper confiscated his HUD glasses (and Rhodey didn’t steal them back for him) he proceeds to freak the fuck out, calling Peter but he won’t answer, texting Peter, but he won’t read them, tried to get to him via Karen but he doesn’t have his suit on him.

He tells Pepper and Rhodey about the text and what it probably means, and while his friends proceed to get outraged and shocked on his behalf, he can’t help but feel like this is the other shoe that has dropped, Tony completely understands. It didn’t make sense for Peter to be with him anyway. The beautiful young boy finally realized that he could do much better than this old and broken man, but he’s such a sweet boy that he feels guilty about it. Tony completely understands.

They get back home because Pepper and Rhodey don’t want to leave him alone at a time like this, and they find Peter passed out in the living room.

Pepper may or may not have pushed a vase of a corner table to startle the boy awake.

Peter is still a little drunk from last night, not to mention horribly hungover.

Tony tries to stop them from saying anything, but both Pepper and Rhodey are in “How dare you show your face here after what you did last night” mode. And Peter, who is still drunk and also hungover and also incredibly stupid, immediately tears up and starts sobbing and apologizing.

And Tony wants to comfort him, he really does, but he is also heartbroken, so he can’t really say anything because he knows that if he opens his mouth he will start crying too and he doesn’t want to do that in front of so many people.

It’s when Rhodey essentially tells Peter to get out and never show his face here ever again that Peter bursts out, “Are you really gonna leave me over some cheesecake?!”

And that statement is just so profoundly stupid that everyone is just quiet for a second.

Now Tony doesn’t know what in the fuck to do with that, so he just asks, “Over what now?”

And Pepper, who had arranged the delivery of the cheesecake for Tony in the first place, as a thank you for being so helpful and productive, spots the remains of a completely demolished cheesecake on the kitchen island. She pinches her nose, not able to decide whether she wants to laugh or cry at how dumb all of this is, decides to clarify one last time “Peter, the text that you sent Tony, like 7 hours ago… What was that about?”

And Peter looks so guilty as he explains that he was out with his friends last night and he got too drunk and was so hungry so he ate all of Tony’s cheesecake and that he promises will get him a new one, just ‘Please Tony don’t leave me.’

By the time Peter is done, both Pepper and Rhodey are howling with laughter to the point that they are crying, and Tony’s broken heart is instantly mended, and now he’s just mad at the dumb little drunk idiot that is his boyfriend.

“Peter… Babe. I- Are You Fucking Kidding Me!? Who sends a text like that without any context- and then you didn’t answer your phone… I thought you cheated on me!”

“Ew… what?! No, I just ate your cheesecake.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments= love  
> leave me some love.


End file.
